Out of the Blue vs out of her eyes
by soxbeautifulx3x
Summary: Abby Watson is in love with Harry Potter since her first year at hogwarts. When he finally talkes to her in a suprise during christmas break she wonders what will happen between the both of them when he askes he a seriouce question to begin with. R


**Chapter 1 Out of the Blue vs. Out of her eyes**

_November 30.2005_

There was a knock on the back door. "clank". I looked outside my bedroom window, the snow had already began to fall, and I searched around for a figure standing out in the dark.

"Who's there?" I called out in a whisper. Trying not to wake my parents up.

"Abby, it's me, Harry. Harry Potter." He, Harry Potter, stood below my window, the first story, and watched me from above.

"Oh! Okay. Hold on, I'll come down real quick." I told him before I headed down the stairs tiptoeing. The wooden floors squeaked every now and then but not enough to wake my parents or dog, who can you believe hears just about everything. We call her autumn. She's a chocolate lab. More of a mix of something, we aren't sure what really. Anyway, as I reached the back door I head footsteps coming from the front of the house. I paused. Not sure weather or not to go outside or act like I was getting something from the kitchen. It was my little brother, Nathan.

"Sissy. What are you doing up? Don't you have school tomorrow?" He asked me half awake.

"I was thirsty. And yes, I have to volunteer at school tomorrow. Why are you up?" I questioned him.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream."

"Oh. Well, why don't you go to bed and I'll help you chase the dream away. I'll just be a second. I'm going to get a quick drink." I replied to him. Trying not to make anything obvious. Nathan is 5 years old. He's quite smart, but he can be annoying. But I love him anyway.  
Nathan headed back to his room. Just then Harry showed up at the back door. Apparently have waited for a while. I looked at him for a quick second. Then I told him to hold on one second with my index finger up in the air, as I headed to my brothers room. Just so he wouldn't worry and come out again.  
After about ten minutes or less, Nathan was finally sound asleep. I headed back over to the kitchen to where Harry was waiting outside so patiently. I opened the door and walked outside to see what was up. I was surprised to see him actually, because we never really talk. Plus it was Christmas break. He is in one of my classes. I've had a crush on him since first term. Kind of pathetic really but I don't know. He was just so attractive and sweet.  
We went to sit down by one of our trees in the yard.

"So. Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to ask you something. It more personal but I think you would be one who understands."  
I giggled. I never would have expected him to trust me so much and we don't even know each other.

"Shoot."

"Well. I was hoping that you would run away with me?" He asked me, turning away with rosy cheeks.

"What! Why? I can't? Why do you ask me? AHHh..!" I freaked out. I mean who would have expected that! Me? Run away with him. That's like so dreaming there.. Am I dreaming?

"Well, you don't get along with your parents and I defiantly don't want to live with my aunt and uncle. I just though maybe you would feel the same way?" He added.

"Harry. Look I like you a lot. I've like you since first term. But I'd never actually think that you would ask me to run away with you. I mean yea I know I don't get along well with my family. But it's family. I'm sure you feel totally different about this but.. I don't know." As I said this he just looked at me. More in a sad way. It made me feel kinda bad about what I had just said because I know how he feels about the Dursleys.. They're horrible people. But I am just so confused.. really.

"Wait.. did you say you like me?" Harry asked.

"I guess I did didn't I hah.. Wow.."

"Well you know I like you a lot too. Actually I could say somewhat obsessed."

"Haha really? Wait.. are you serious!" I was shocked! Who ever would have though you know? Wow..

"I feel like you understand me without even having to know me. Just that feeling when you walked past. Or when I caught you starring at me with your beautiful eyes. It wasn't anything someone else would do. And it just had so much meaning to it."

"It did?"

"Yea. That's why I want to be with you." Harry stopped talking. He just looked at the ground and drew in the dirt with a small twig. I was literally speechless. I mean he wanted to be with me! God I have no clue what to do? Should I? Or is he just making all this up. I could be dreaming too. But then why.. I mean it feels so real. Not even real but a fairy-tail. Someone pinch me!


End file.
